


As We Calculate the Acceleration Due to Gravity

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Shannon does not have abusive parents but accidentally makes Aja think so, Tales of Arcadia Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: According to Albert Einstein, gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love. However, it can play a factor.





	As We Calculate the Acceleration Due to Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the acceleration prompt of Tales of Arcadia Femslash Week.
> 
> Yes, I know that high school sophomores usually aren’t taking physics classes, but I had written over a hundred words before I realized this so excuse my creative license.

Aja felt bad for breaking Shannon’s volcano. Immensely bad, as if she had somehow broken it over and over again multiple times, far more than just the two times. However, Earth physics was  _easy_ ; the teachers simply wanted to know the basics of motion. They limited themselves to only three spatial dimensions, and they tended to confine their ideas to only two of them in this book. It was so impractical to do so in the long term, but the math was far simpler.

Aja didn’t mind, she had an strangely difficult time focusing when Shannon was around anyways. It was rather odd.

“I don’t get why you’re doing this,” Krel said. “We need to fix the Mothership to save Mama and Papa and get back home.”

“I know, and we will, but Earth’s technology is so lacking.”

“ _Exactly!_  Humans are so primitive, I doubt they even know what black holes are!”

Aja had been placing her textbook in her bag, but she flipped to the section on gravitation. “Actually, considering the fact that they’re treating the universe as if only three spatial dimensions and haven’t yet found a way to connect relativity with the subatomic, they’re actually doing pretty well on the black hole front.”

Due to her disagreement with her brother, Shannon was already waiting at the library. Aja made a fist around the hem of her dress; this was Krel’s fault. Shannon would be apt to dislike her even more now.

Or maybe she would have been early anyways. Either way, they needed to get started.

“Sorry I’m late, Krel needed help with something,” Aja said as they sat down at a secluded table.

“It’s fine; thanks for doing this. My parents are close enough to killing me as it is  _without_  me doing poorly in Physics.” Shannon looked away, biting her lip.

Aja’s eyes widened. Shannon’s parents wanted to kill her? That was horrible! Even if Shannon didn’t give off an aura that made Aja want to befriend her it still wouldn’t make sense for people to want to kill her. The fact that it was her own parents only made the situation more horrible.

As much as Aja wanted to take Shannon to the Mothership to hide her from the other members of the Longhannon family, it wasn’t like Vex would allow it. They needed secrecy, and it would be putting Shannon in danger from the Zeron Brotherhood.

“Shannon, I’m so sorry,” Aja said. Shannon looked at her for a moment before a surprised expression overtook her face.

“No, no, it’s an expression! They’re just really mad; they’re not  _actually_  going to hurt me.” Shannon frowned for a moment. “I’m not sure how fast  _certain people_  are keeping the gossip mill running, but about a month ago I  _kind of_  got caught committing what could be considered a crime, and they’re still mad about it. Er, anyways, how do you calculate little g again?”

“Little g? Oh right, Earth’s gravitational constant. Generally you can use nine-point-eight meters per second squared, but to calculate it you need the masses of the two objects as well as the distance between them.”

“Thank you so much! You’re a lifesaver, well, figuratively anyways,” Shannon said three hours later. She glanced at her phone. “I don’t need to be home for another hour, do you want to grab a milkshake?”

“That sounds lively! Is there a specific way we need to shake the milk?”

“The milk is pre-shaken, but I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Ever since they had gotten to Earth, there had been a part of Aja that hadn’t wanted to hide. Oh, it was important that she hid, but it felt like all the humans cared about was Aja of Cantaloupia, not the Queen-in-Waiting she actually was. However, she wasn’t willing to put anyone in danger for the sake of truth.

Between tutoring Shannon and getting milkshakes with her, Aja had come to realize that this might not be true.


End file.
